The invention relates to a louver vehicle roof with several sliding and tilting louvers provided for optional closure or at least partial exposure of a roof opening. In a closed position the louvers lie next to each other and form a flat assembly. The louvers are interlinked kinematically so that on exposure and closure of the roof opening, the louvers are moved in turn.
Louver roofs are already proposed in various embodiments. In a known vehicle roof with louvers shown in DE 43 29 580 D1, the individual louvers are coupled together by link arrangements controlling the tilt movements of the louvers. The mechanical components used for guidance, control and coupling of the louvers are costly and require multiple pieces. The link arrangements can cause considerable friction losses in the louver drive system. Also a stable, rattle-free state of the louvers during driving cannot be guaranteed. In addition, the arrangement is such that the rearmost louver viewed in the forward travel direction of the vehicle tilts up first and tilts down last into its joined position, which is not always desirable.
In an adjustment device for another known multispoiler or louver roof shown in WO 00/48857, the movement sequence of the individual louvers is such that viewed in the forward travel direction of the vehicle, the front louver is tilted up first and tilted down last into its joined position. This device includes the drawbacks that it works with control links and requires an additional drive carriage.